


car

by manaowutu



Category: Boys generally Asian | BgA
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manaowutu/pseuds/manaowutu





	car

女孩低头，端详起手中的东西来，它笔直充血在手中火热地炙烫。她抬眼看皇兄，他总是不信的。  
他不信那个亲手抚养的孩子，真真地想与他媾和，不信皇朝最尊贵的公主，手里握着皇帝陛下的这个东西。  
她自下而上抚摸着手中的东西，慢慢的摸过，好像在确认形状一般。男人没有什么表情，他垂着头，波澜不惊到连眉眼都是平和的。  
女孩有些生气，不信皇兄会如此，手上动作立刻快了起来，她看见有些液体从小孔中渗出，手指不禁向那个孔隙拨弄过去。  
指尖试探地探下，一片黏腻，她轻抠着软肉，一下接一下。  
啊！  
男人终于惊叫出声，他腹部紧绷着想要退去，却挪动不了半分，只能勉力扭腰，调动了全身的力气，竟只拧地像邀宠一般。  
女孩喜欢看男人这幅样子，她加快了手上的动作，将渗出的液体涂抹到了整个柱身，淫糜的不光是场景，连声音也是。男人作为皇子，早早地经历过这些，此刻看见妹妹在自己腿间仿佛在认真把玩研究什么宝贝一样的神情，羞耻得只想死去。  
可皇兄偏偏咬死了下唇，再也不肯发出声音。  
哥哥。女孩嗔怒着，她骑在了男人的腰间，身体紧密的贴着他的，太近了，男人的胸膛若是略微的起伏就要碰到少女的胸脯，妹妹用手抬起了男人的脸，那手上还带着他自己的液体，冰凉地挂在了下巴上。  
男人缓慢的呼吸，大气都不敢呼喘一下，任凭妹妹制住自己。那样天真美丽的一张脸庞，是十足的公主该有的富贵模样，几乎要让男人忘记她前一刻还在做什么肮脏的事。  
哥哥.......  
女孩连声地撒娇，她不信哥哥会不喜欢她。她质问着男人为什么不理自己，明明都动情到了如此，却怎么都不肯承认。  
男人不开口，他要说什么来劝导妹妹，这是违背人伦的举动？她被自己娇纵坏了，一意孤行至此，没什么会让她再回头。  
那根腌臜东西此刻就夹在他们两人身体中间，直直贴着男人光裸的腹部，妹妹离他太近了，那一声声的呼唤让男人硬地发疼。男人闭上眼，他情愿此刻根本没有那个东西。  
女孩见他闭上眼，一手伸下去继续地撸动着，另一只手扶住男人的肩膀。她从男人肩头摸下，纵然此刻提不起任何力气，兄长的身体仍鼓鼓坚硬，手感并不好，她却不想放开。  
她低头吻上兄长紧闭的双眼，吻一个接一个的烙上了男人心脏，妹妹呢喃着哥哥皇兄这些话，好像一匹最上等的绸子将男人牢牢包裹，这样的捆缚下，人人都甘愿沉沦。  
女孩吻着男人的嘴，他不拒绝，却也不做回应。赌气一样的咬了他一口，像幼崽撒娇的胡闹，左不过是想引起注意。  
男人呼吸都乱了起来，鼻翼翕动如溺水后的狂乱。他想咬紧牙关来遏制即将迸出的呻吟，可妹妹还与自己纠缠，他不能伤了妹妹，瓷一般的女孩，破了一点皮都要红了眼，清泪就在眼中徘徊。  
那一口气深深的卡在胸腔，男人颤抖着，为即将到来的高潮克制着。  
他没有料到，身上的女孩突然撞了一下自己胯下，不轻不重的碰撞中一团柔软擦上了火热的部位。男人瞪大了眼，片刻后意识到了擦过自己的究竟是什么，颤抖着射了出来。  
“月月.......”  
一声呼唤在失神的片刻从唇齿间泄出，女孩听到后不由得睁大了眼，那是她的小字。  
她的皇兄曾把年幼的抱着放在膝盖上，问月月可是喜欢这个名字。  
女孩说喜欢，像喜欢哥哥一样喜欢这两个字。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
